Unwanted Love
by jcheetahgirl40
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced upon each other when a new marriage law is set in place. Will they kill each other or fall in love?
1. The Announcement and Test

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this story. All I own is the words.

Background- After 6th book. Dumbledore is alive and Draco helped in the good guys in the war. All 6th and 7th years must get married.

**A/N- This is my first fic!! I hope you enjoy it! Please Review ASAP!!**

Hermione Granger skipped into the Great Hall. On her left side was Ronald Weasley. On her right were Ginny and Harry, making everyone sick by making googly eyes at each other. _"How can my life get any better?" _She thought to herself. Voldermort was killed. She still had all three of her best friends. The only thing missing was a man. Sure, Ron was an option. But she didn't like him like that. She needed someone, how should I put this, smarter than average.

Draco Malfoy ran into the Great Hall, looking behind him as he ran. He had just lost Pansy Parkinson an was trying to keep it that way. All of a sudden, he bumped into a bushy mass. He stopped abruptly and spat "Watch it Mudblood" in Hermione's face. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Hermione ignored Draco's nasty remark and sat down. Ron, of course, was about to start shoveling food into his mouth when he noticed there wasn't any. "Where's the food 'Mione?" He asked her. "Ronald, Dumbledore makes his speech first." She answered rolling her eyes. "Settle down." Dumbledore said standing up, "This year, I have some grave news for the older students." He stated after welcoming everyone back. "If you are in sixth or seventh year, please stay after the feast is over.

Draco was confused. What rave news could there be? Voldermort was gone and he was the only threat there ever was to anyone in Hogwarts' safety. "We'll find out soon enough mate!" Blaise Zabini, Draco's new best friend (Crabbe and Goyle were far too dumb) said, noticing the perplexed look on Draco's face.

Everyone ate quickly, anxious to know what the news was. "Ronald! Hurry up!" Hermione practically shrieked. She was one of the most anxious people. If there was something she didn't know about, Hermione could get a little...testy. Finally, everyone was finished with desert. "You may leave now." Dumbledore said, dismissing the year fives and younger.

"Now, this may be shocking but a Marriage Law has been passed." When he got no reaction whatsoever, Dumbledore elaborated. "What will happen is that each sixth and seventh year must be married and have a child. You shall fill out a compatibility test and based on your answers, a partner will be picked for you." At this there was an uproar from the students. Professor McGonagall stood up and put a silencing spell on the students. "Listen to your Headmaster! This is an important matter and you will **not **misbehave!" She said before taking off the charm. "Thank you Professor. As I was about to say, if you are currently dating someone, you may marry them. You may marry only if you both agree. The tests will be distributed tomorrow. They shall come with a better explanation tomorrow."

The next day, the sixth and seventh years grudgingly stayed after to take their tests. There letters explained that since the war, there had been a decline in population. It also said you had to be married by December 26th, and the child had to be conceived by February 16th. Here is what some finished tests looked like.

**Name:** _Draco Malfoy_

**Ideal Mate:** _Smart, Hot, Doesn't grovel, Hot_

**Gender:** _Male_

**Age:** _17_

**Other:** _She should be a GIRL! NOT some crazy loony girl._

**Name**: _Hermione Granger_

**Ideal Mate:** _Smart, not ugly, sweet, sensitive_

**Gender:** _Female_

**Age:** _17_

**Other**:_ He should be able to talk intelligently. Please not Ron Weasley._

**Name:** _Ron Weasley_

**Ideal Mate:** _Hermione Granger or Smart, Pretty, Nice_

**Gender:** _Male_

**Age:** _17_

**Other:** _I really want it to be Hermione Granger._

Finally, all the others filled out their tests. "I hope it's not someone dreadful." Hermione sighed, knocking on wood. "I picked Harry." Ginny announced. "I picked you too!" Harry announced. There hugged each other as if they were officially engaged and kissed. "Please! Not in front of the first years!" Hermione said while Ron looked away.

Draco went up to his room. "It won't be Pansy." He said to Blaise who had suggested he get put wither. "Why not?!" "I specifically said no! She disgusts me with her groveling." Blaise shrugged and drifted off to sleep. Draco laid there, thinking about who his wife would be. Little did he know that she ws doing the same thing in the Gryffindor tower.

**A/N What do you think? Too short? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!Even if you didn't like this!**


	2. The Results

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this story. All I own is the words.

Background- After 6th book. Dumbledore is alive and Draco helped in the good guys in the war. All 6th and 7th years must get married.

**A/N- Yay!! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!!**

Hermione practically ran into the hall next day. She was sooo excited to see who she would be paired up with! "Oh! I hope it's someone sweet! Like, oh, I don't know!" Then she realized something. "Ron, we could be paired up with ANYONE!" Ron turned away from his food. "No," he said, "just someone you're compatible with." She sighed and waited. Hermione barely even touched her food from nervousness.

Draco was a totally different story. He walked into the hall with his usual swagger of confidence. "Zabini, who do you think you'll be paired up with?" he asked, turning to his best friend. "Hopefully Parvati Patil", he said, referring to his Gryffindor girlfriend. After the war, most of the houses blended together. Very few people remained in the old way of thinking. Others…not so much. "That Gryffindor?!", Draco said spitting out Gryffindor. "I want a real woman."

Again, the sixth and seventh years were asked to stay after to receive their letters containing they're "soul mate". Finally, breakfast was over. The owls came in and dropped a letter on each person's lap.

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We have taken your request into consideration. We agree. Ronald Weasley is not your "soul mate". We have, after a few spells, found who we believe to be your mate. This young man gets good grades, is not completely ugly, and has a soft spot. This is Draco Malfoy. You must meet the deadlines we have given you or you will lose your magic. Good luck and good day.**

** The New Marriage Law Committee**

All the letters looked somewhat like this. Hermione was shocked, upset, and angry all in one. She let the paper slide out of her fingers with a blank stare in her eyes and a pale face. "Who's your partner Hermione?" Ginny asked apprehensively. Hermione seemed too shocked to answer, so Ginny scooped up the paper. "Oh…My…God." She gasped after reading it. She jammed the paper into Harry's hands, whose eyes widened as he read it. All around the hall, people had similar reactions. Some of the couples were: Ron + Padma, Luna + Neville, Pansy + Goyle, and many others.

Draco's reaction wasn't as…mild as Hermione's. "WHAT!! THEY PUT ME WITH THAT censored MUDBLOOD! WHAT THEcensored WERE THEY THINKING!!" Blaise was happy. He held his arms open for his girlfriend to run into. They had been put together.

Dumbledore called for silence and everyone listened. "You now know who you will be married to. As you have read, if you do not comply with the rules, you shall lose your magic. Each couple will live with other couples in new dorms. The girls shall have one room, the boys shall have another. You must spend your free period with your partner. The rooms have a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a sitting room. Over on the bulletin board," he said waving his wand to fill it with paper, "you will see who you will be boarding with and where it is located. Please pack your bags and move to your new homes. Good day. Dumbledore finished with a sigh. He had worked hard to put a stop to it, but nothing had worked.

Hermione slowly got up and moved to the bulletin board. The other couples were Ron and Padma, Blaise and Parvati, Neville and Luna, Pansy and Goyle and Harry and Ginny. _"At least I'm with mostly ok people." _She thought to herself, happy with her one blessing.

Draco looked at the bulletin board and trudged to the dungeons. It was time to pack. He levitated everything he owned into the suitcase and walked upstairs. Draco waited for Blaise, and then they started off to the painting of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. When they reached it, everyone was already there. "Ready, Dracey?" Pansy asked, using her pet name for Draco. She fully intended on cheating on Goyle with him. Draco nodded his head, but before he could do anything, Harry opened the door. "Oops. My wand slipped." was his simple explanation.

Hermione walked into the room. She sat down on the light brown couch and smiled. It was really soft. There were 1 couch and 2 loveseats surrounding a beautiful fireplace. There was a dark mahogany bookcase full of books behind the sofas, and next to that, wizard chess. The walls were a light green. Next was the kitchen. In the wall between the rooms there was a window/shelf, like what you would find in a breakfast nook. The kitchen floor was black and white checked. The magical stove was black, as were the magical microwave and the magical fridge. When I say magical, I mean you say what you want and it appears inside. Hermione wandered around to the girls' dorm room. It had 5 canopy beds, 2 on each side and one straight ahead. Everything was blank. The walls, floor and ceiling, and the beds were all plain white. Floating in the air was the sentence "To decorate, you must agree on the walls and floor and decorate you beds however."

The boys' room was exactly the same, except the beds were 4 posts instead of canopy. "This is easy!" Harry said, "Blue!" "Draco was surprised. He had had the same idea as Potter. "That's because it goes with green and red and we don't have any Ravenclaws." Malfoy explained for Goyle's benefit. Blaise dyed the walls, ceiling, and floor, while everyone decorated their own beds. Draco decided on taking the back bed. He dyed it green with yellow stripes and a yellow pillowcase.

It was harder in the girls' room. There was someone from every house there except Hufflepuff. That's why they finally decided on yellow. 

Hermione examined her bed. Pink! She thought to herself excitedly. She turned around to the bed next to her's. "What color are you doing Ginny?" She asked her best friend. Ginny changed the color to red. "Red! For Gryffindor!"

The students went through their classes. "Great! It's last period." He said to Blaise. Draco turned into the common room, where Hermione was already sitting. "Where to?" She asked, loathing in her voice. "I don't care, Mudblood." he answered, adding the final insult for good measure. "You have called me that for the last time!" She screamed through the empty common room. All the other couples were already out and about. "Your name suits you, Dragon!" He took that just as it meant. What she was really saying is "You're evil!" Draco went to draw his wand, but Hermione already had it. "Let's go to the library. It's huge and we never have to see each other." Hermione marched out of the common room before tossing his wand in after her.

**A/N Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Let me know what you think! Should I continue? She I make more fanfics? What do YOU think should happen? Let me know! TTFN!**


End file.
